L'hymne à l'amour
by Fran KT
Summary: One-shot, Fleurmione. Curator Hermione Granger was finally given the opportunity to work on the project of her dreams, restoring magical impressionist paintings. Unfortunately, she had to work alongside one of the curators she despised the most, Fleur Delacour.


**A/N: Right after I saw the trailer of birds of prey I was very annoyed by the fact they used one of my favorite songs of all time for a movie something that is the complete opposite of the love portrayed on those wonderful lyrics. So yeah, I decided to write something more related to the story behind this wonderful song. It was written by Edith Piaf and the lyrics are sublime, so of course, I highly recommend you to listen to it. This is a story that doesn't follow canon and yes, it's a Fleurmione. I dedicate this story to Thestral212 since she was the one nagging me to write a one-shot so flame her, not me. **

**Strike a pose will have a new chapter soon, please be patient.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**L'hymne à l'amour**

* * *

Right after graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger decided to continue her studies in Paris. Since the war was long over, the brains of the golden trio was finally worry-free to pursue a master in muggle art and potions, her two biggest passions. It took her only a couple of years to master both, a great feat that normally would take a witch around five years.

Having excelled in her studies, the war hero was granted a scholarship to pursue a Ph.D. in New York since MACUSA was really interested in recruiting the talented witch. Now with twenty-eight years of age and finishing her dissertation phase to get her second Ph.D., Hermione Granger started working as a curator at one of the biggest and most prestigious museums in the city that never sleeps.

One fall afternoon, while the Gryffindor was having a late lunch at a nearby park and she smiled at the falling leaves. There was something about that season that made her feel nostalgic. Maybe, it was the fact that she hasn't seen her mates in more than a year and a half despite chatting rather frequently. Perhaps, was that she felt a bit lonely since she hadn't dated in almost a year. One yellowish leaf landed on her lap and Hermione took it and caressed the velvety surface before placing it inside the book she had been reading.

The sudden vibration of her phone on the bench made her put her sandwich down and a small frown marred her features. She took a deep breath before answering, she loathed being interrupted when grabbing something to eat.

"John, I told you that I was going to have lunch" Hermione added as soon as she pressed the green button of her phone "and you know how much I hate being interrupted, especially after spending the last three weeks restoring that Egyptian sarcophagus"

"I know boss, but I have great news" the man promptly replied to avoid another scolding from his moody superior.

"And they couldn't wait until I was back from my lunch break?" Hermione asked while taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"The impressionist collection you wanted to restore was granted to you, boss" John added excitedly "that same one you had been trying to get a hold for the last four years" Hermione's sandwich landed on her lap while her eyes widened in clear surprise.

"You must be bloody kidding me" the Gryffindor yelled "that's wonderful"

"But there's a condition" John added.

"Whatever it is tell them that I accept" Hermione chuckled and then her mind kicked in. She'd better ask just in case "what is it anyway?"

"You will have to have a certified magical curator from France join your team" John took a deep breath. He knew that the next piece of information would make his boss lose it "and they already hired one"

"Oh…" Hermione thought of all the curators she knew that were skilled enough to deal with this complicated project and her amber eyes widened when a name popped up in her mind "…don't tell me"

"Yes…" John added with a gulp "she will arrive in a week so you will both receive the paintings a few days later"

"Of all the curators in the world, they had to hire _her_" Hermione griped "the one I don't get along with"

"Boss, you know that after you, Fleur Delacour is the best magical curator out there"

"And also, the most opinionated and arrogant one" Hermione scoffed.

"Do you want me to call and refuse the restoration?" John asked with a serious tone.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" the Gryffindor spat "this is the project of my dreams"

"Even if it means working with Fleur Delacour?" John asked with a knowing smile. Despite all, he knew that Hermione Granger would never refuse to work in the project of her dreams.

"Yes, even if I have to be in the same room with that insufferable woman for the next few months" the Gryffindor added while having the last piece of her sandwich and drinking her tea. After all these years, she hadn't used to consuming coffee on a daily basis like most of her coworkers "I will be back to the office in twenty minutes"

"No problem, boss" John smiled "have a nice walk"

"I will" Hermione hung up and threw the empty cup and napkins in a nearby trashcan and took a stroll among a riot of reds, yellows, and oranges. It was one of her favorite seasons and no _Fleur Delacour_ would ruin her now merry mood.

* * *

Back in France, one blonde half veela was fuming. She just got a call from the museum with the biggest collection of impressionist magical paintings she had applied to restore months ago to be notified that they would grant them to one Hermione Granger she despised.

On the bright side, she would be hired by that same museum to be the French _expert_ escorting the paintings to the new continent since the museum where the English witch worked had the best facilities to perform the restoration and, once restored, they would be loaned to that gallery for two months before going back to France which meant staying in New York at least half a year working by that _rude English curator_ she disliked.

Their rivalry started so long ago and by the silliest reasons that they should be over that by now, but they weren't since both were extremely proud to cave in. It all started back at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament when Fleur was chosen as Beauxbatons' champion.

The arrogant seventh year was used to be on the top of her class with the best scores in all her subjects until a certain Hermione Granger shared some advanced classes with her and her perfect marks mopped the floor with Fleur's almost flawless record. Both teens became extremely competitive with Hermione winning most of their _brain_ challenges.

Even Beauxbatons' students decided not to intervene when both Fleur and the Gryffindor argued about boring subjects as History of Magic with the same passion as the latest fashion in Paris or Milan. They just butted heads on every little thing that made everyone roll their eyes. That palpable was the tension among them.

After Cedric was murdered during the tournament and things got darker, Fleur and Hermione called a truce and both parted ways and the French witch graduated with honors before going back to England and join the Order.

One thing that Fleur Delacour would always deny was the fact that she felt a strange pull towards the English witch she didn't like and that made her feel uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that picking Hermione's brain was such a delight that stimulated her in ways she had never experienced before.

In her opinion, the now known as the _brightest witch of her time_ was a fascinating person with a matching beauty that would put to shame the most beautiful models, muggle or not, because Hermione Granger had something they didn't, an incomparable intellect that was so alluring to the French witch that made her angry with herself.

After the war, Fleur started her art studies while Hermione went through her last year at Hogwarts. They ran into each other when the French witch went back to France to study her last year of art and their arguing about topics they only understood began again to their teacher's chagrin.

Fortunately, Fleur moved to England to study her first Ph.D. while Hermione finished her studies in Paris and moved to New York. After graduating, with honors of course, both witches would run into each other in some congresses or symposiums both were invited. Their discussions became so famous that some were transcribed and turned into books since their dissertations were brilliant.

There was always a latent tension among the two witches, but none dared to address it. Ginny used to tease Hermione about it since it was known that the French witch was rather open about her sexuality dating people of both genders. The redhead stated that what both needed was to get laid, preferably with each other at which Hermione always rolled her eyes and scoffed.

* * *

The fated arrival of the French witch came, and Hermione sent her assistant John to pick her up at the airport since it was hazardous to apparate due to the long-distance and they didn't get permission from MACUSA and The Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France to set a floo connection which was somewhat risky since intercontinental traveling was not commonly used due to accidents in the past where witches lost limbs due to the instability of the connection.

The Gryffindor couldn't make it as she was called by the museum's director that announced that both witches would be sharing living quarters since Hermione's apartment was provided by the museum, so she had no way to oppose. The Gryffindor accepted between clenched teeth and was given the rest of the afternoon off to head back and clean up since it was a known fact that Hermione Granger was a brilliant curator, but a terribly messy one.

After cleaning up and taking a warm shower, Hermione changed into a casual attire and started making something to eat. Despite disliking Fleur, she had decided to be civil since they would be sharing the four-bedroom apartment that was too big for the Gryffindor anyway.

John left Fleur's luggage in the one Hermione had instructed him to be the French curator's new room and left with a shy wave. The man was infatuated by the gorgeous and regal frame of the blonde witch.

The smell of not only French food, but one of her all-time favorites took Fleur aback. She was not prepared for a warm greeting. Despite how distant Hermione was, it was a nice touch that she had invested her time in cooking something for her, especially something that she didn't know the English witch knew it was one of her favorite dishes ever.

After letting Fleur choose the wine, both witches enjoyed their bouillabaisse in silence. The French curator had to recognize that the small gesture, along with the delicious dish had a positive effect on the veela who purred in approval.

Fleur offered to do the dishes and while trying to cast a spell to do them, she made an annoying comment about the fact that she was not able to use magic since Hermione had charmed the apartment to be able to do chores _muggle style_ as a way to be in contact with her non-magical roots.

And of course, the arguing began when both decided to yell and complain instead of discussing things calmly. The fight escalated when Hermione called Fleur a spoiled brat unable to see beyond her narrow bourgeoise _arse_ and try to understand that she was not the center of the universe at which the French woman replied that at least she was not an opinionated and arrogant witch that enjoyed how everyone sucked up to her before heading to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione sighed and did the dishes with trembling hands. There was something about Fleur's words that not only enraged her but made her feel bad. She was not one of enjoying people's attention and after becoming a prestigious curator, the Gryffindor had become even more famous to her chagrin. Maybe it was the insecure part of herself, but those words hit her hard. Unbeknown to her, Fleur found it hard to sleep for the same reason.

* * *

They spent the next few days avoiding each other. Only when the director summoned both, the witches pretended to be civil. Even more when the cordial man told them that the paintings will get to the museum before schedule, so they should get prepared to work on them by the next day which made both smile since they needed the distraction after the last few days full of tension.

The moment the first paintings were unboxed, both witches decided the best way to restore the faded pigments without compromising the colors and the strokes. And since the paintings had been charmed, the labor became even more difficult since impressionist art was intended in a way that captured a fleeting moment that would dissipate if the wrong chemicals applied or the incorrect spells were cast. It took them around half a month to figure out the best way to restore the first painting and almost five months finding a way around the other nine.

One fact that made John's life easier was that both witches had stopped fighting and looked more in tune with each other's thoughts. Their intellectual connection was such that not even the most experienced curators were able to figure out their joined reasoning. Their work was flawless but together, they reached the pinnacle of their careers.

They were unstoppable when focused, and their chemistry grew to the point that everybody assumed they were an item since they had become very close and had the new habit of eating all their meals together and even bringing lunch prepared whether by Hermione or the French curator.

During the museum's Christmas gala, Fleur felt for the first-time what jealousy was when she saw a tipsy Hermione chatting animatedly, dancing and lastly, making out with a blonde woman she didn't know. She squeezed her champagne flute so much that it almost broke before heading to the balcony to smoke under the snow, an unhealthy habit she had when stressed.

"I knew that I would find you here" Hermione whispered from behind and Fleur didn't bother to turn.

"What do you want? Weren't you busy with that…" the blonde waved her right hand dismissively as if trying to find the right words "…_salope_…" the French curator spat with disdain before taking a new cigarette from her golden case and lighting it with her _magie._ If her grandmother saw her using her sacred fire in such a shallow way, she would never hear the end of it.

"_Let me remind you, that I am fluent in the beautiful French language, mademoiselle Delacour_" Hermione spoke with a velvety accent that sent shivers down Fleur's spine "_and I didn't kiss her, she did_"

"_I didn't see you refusing her_" Fleur replied in a harsh tone. Maybe she had too much to drink, as well but she didn't care anymore since she had felt it. Their closeness, the tension, the hidden desire, and those not so innocent dreams were torturing her. And she knew that Hermione felt the same as she caught her more than one time ogling her while she walked around in her silk nightgown before bed.

"_And why do you care? Don't you hate me?_" Hermione spat annoyed. She had had enough of all that tension of having the gorgeous blonde being around her every single day and not growing closer despite everyone believed they were a couple by now. If she had to admit it, Hermione Granger had fallen for Fleur Delacour so long ago, but stubborn as she was, she won't accept it for the life of her.

"_I…_" Fleur turned around and her eyes shone golden for a second. She was losing control of her feelings and her overexcited veela didn't help either. The creature had a soft spot for the English witch and that troubled the blonde even more since she acted as if the Gryffindor was the one for her or something of the sort. And Fleur Delacour was too grown up to believe in _mate_ fairytales.

"_You what? You are just a coward_" Hermione yelled frustrated with flushed cheeks. She could feel it in her bones how something always pulled her towards the French witch and how her heart now raced at the mere thought of getting closer to the blonde curator.

"_Excusez-moi?_" it was Fleur's turn to scream back clearly offended. She took a step forward and Hermione took several steps back until her back hit the balcony's closed doors "never in your life call me a coward again…'ermione Granger" Fleur's infuriated neon blue orbs locked with surprised amber before capturing Hermione's lips in a searing kiss that despite the freezing temperature set their bodies on fire.

The lack of air was the only thing that made them part and now a flushed Fleur bit her lower lip while a flabbergasted Hermione opened and closed her mouth in clear shock.

"I am sorry for calling you a coward…"

"Bonne nuit, 'ermione" Fleur replied in a cold tone and apparated.

"What on the bloody hell just happened?" Hermione yelled to no one in particular before going back to the party.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke in an empty apartment and panicked. She knew that Fleur planned on spending new year's eve with her family but she didn't know that she was going to leave this soon. The pull towards Fleur had grown and she wanted to come clean. She knew that the had feelings for the French curator, heck she didn't even give her the gift she spent weeks choosing. A platinum chain with an 'F' pendant made of rubies.

Grabbing her phone, she bought the next ticket to Paris and threw a couple of outfits in her carry-on bag and headed to the airport. While in the cab, she called Ginny who was a known quidditch player on the Quiberon Quafflepunchers and was a teammate of the new star seeker of the team, Gabrielle Delacour who also was a half veela, Fleur's younger sister, and her girlfriend.

After almost imploring her to take her to the villa, Gabrielle finally accepted as long as Hermione promised that she won't break her sister's heart or she would make sure that all her bones were turned to dust that not even the most powerful skele-gro would heal.

Eight excruciating hours later, a disheveled Hermione got out of the plane to run into a younger version of Fleur. The English witch just had time to fix her appearance before the blonde quidditch player apparated them at the Delacour villa.

When Fleur came out of her room to greet her sister, her orbs widened in clear surprise at the sight of a tired and blushing Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?" Fleur asked in an icy tone that made Gabrielle frown.

"What the hell have you done to her, Granger?" the younger Delacour asked annoyed.

"I came to tell you…" the English curator blushed even more. Despite being an eloquent orator, the Gryffindor was still terrible at voicing her feelings and especially in front of all the Delacours gathered there which included Fleur and Gabrielle's mothers, grandmothers, aunts, and cousins.

"To tell me what?" Fleur asked with a slight hue swirling in her azure orbs.

"That I fell for you and I want you to be my girlfriend and to stop being mad at me because that woman kissed me while I was just having a friendly chat with her" Hermione took a deep breath before taking a thin box from her jacket's pocket "and showing off the Christmas gift I bought you"

"You bought me something?" Fleur asked in a softer tone while going down the stairs

"I did" the Gryffindor replied before opening the box.

"Mon Dieu" and the French witch gasped before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked slightly disappointed.

"I love it but"

"But?"

"I think that we had the same idea" Fleur added before taking a similar box from her robes. When she opened it, a platinum chain with an 'H' made with sapphires was seen. Both witches hugged and giggled before putting the chains on and wearing them with pride.

They spent the holidays together before apparating in London where Hermione introduced Fleur to her parents. They spent some days with them before flying back to New York where they made love for the first time in front of a chimney on a snowy night. It was the first time of many where they explored each other and used their magic to make the experience even more magical.

"I hope that you don't let anyone else get near those lips of yours" Fleur replied in a fake cocky tone before brushing her fingers over them "since they are mine now"

"You wish" Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes before giving Fleur a peck on the lips.

"Do you think that I am kidding?" the blonde asked in a rather possessive tone.

"I know you aren't" Hermione chuckled before straddling the blonde's naked body "and I am not either" the Gryffindor leaned forward and captured Fleur's lips in a passionate kiss once more.

A week later, they went back to work and finished their dream project in less time than expected. Around mid-January, the museum opened the impressionist exhibition to the public and the critics praised Fleur and Hermione's flawless job.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and the time for them to part came sooner than expected. They promised to call each other as much as possible and visit each other at least once a month until both came up with a more permanent solution. That last night, they made love desperately between moans and tears.

The next morning, Fleur Delacour parted from Hermione Granger with the promise of seeing each other in a couple of weeks, but due to different projects, both witches were unable to reunite and weeks, turned into a month and a half when Hermione flew to Paris to a congress and stayed at Fleur's apartment where they lost count of the times they made love. The English curator went back to New York three days later.

The night before their six months together, Fleur took a plane to surprise her girlfriend after Hermione told her that she had some excellent news. Always impatient, the French witch didn't want to wait another month to be with her girlfriend and asked for a week from her vacation time to spend it with Hermione that would be ecstatic.

* * *

"Mon Coeur" a soft and warm voice whispered, and Hermione stirred in her sleep. When she opened her amber eyes to land on the delicate features of Fleur who was hovering over her.

"Fleur?" a still asleep Gryffindor asked with a small yawn.

"Let's just cuddle, mon amour" the blonde witch whispered while getting under the covers and wrapping her arms around her beloved.

"Which means that you want some coffee, am I right?"

"Oui but it can wait" Fleur gave her a kiss on the lips before continuing "I want to engrain this moment in my memory and never forget it"

"You are so corny today" Hermione chuckled before kissing her back slowly.

"Je t'aime, mon amour" the blonde witch whispered by the Gryffindor's ear who blushed up to the tips of her ears. It had become more frequently that they expressed their love for each other, but it still made Hermione's heart skip a beat every time Fleur said those words.

"Je t'aime aussi, hun" the English witch whispered back before jumping out of bed "rest for a bit while I bring you your coffee, luv"

"You don't have to leave, come back to me, mon coeur" Fleur pouted before yawning softly.

"I want some tea anyway" Hermione replied before giving the French witch an extra peck on the lips before going to the kitchen to brew some coffee for her beloved.

While in the kitchen, Hermione heard the doorbell and went to open the door. Her boss and John's sad eyes made her tilt her head confused but she let them in while heading back to the kitchen to pour some coffee for Fleur.

"I will be right back with you, just let me get this to my room," Hermione told the men that waited for her in the kitchen while she took her tray with tea and coffee plus a white envelope that was Fleur's surprise gift.

She placed the tray on the nightstand and could not help but smile at the sleeping form of Fleur. Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered a soft '_sweet dreams_ _luv'_ before taking her tea mug and head back to the kitchen where the two men were waiting for her.

"What's with the long faces?" a smiling witch asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"You must be brave, Hermione" the director stated while facing the curator who looked confused.

"Why?" the Gryffindor asking once more with a trembling voice "did something happen?"

"The plane crashed…" John commented while placing a hand on her shoulder and Hermione's world stopped. Her mug broke in a million pieces and part of the scorching liquid soaked her pajama pants, but she didn't feel it.

_It can't be._

"…" she slapped John's hand and took several steps back while murmuring '_no no no'. _Seconds later, she rushed back to her room. She had seen Fleur; she had kissed her, she even brewed coffee for her. She must be under the covers sleeping peacefully where she left her not even a minute ago.

_She must be in bed._

_This is not happening._

_Please!_

"Fleur?" Hermione called and her body froze by the doorframe when the bed was empty, and the coffee remained on the nightstand untouched. Next to the mug was an envelope. It contained her blood results. Hermione Granger was two months pregnant and now alone in the world with no more love than the one gestating in her womb.

"FLEUR!" Hermione's pained scream was heard all over the now cold and empty apartment.

* * *

The funeral was with a closed casket since the French witch was badly disfigured. All the family grieved the loss and Apolline gave Hermione the chain she had given Fleur not even a year ago. From now on, the English witch would wear the two pendants together.

All the Delacour supported Hermione and the English witch quit her job in New York and moved to the villa where the overprotective veela took care of her and their new unborn baby that turned out to be twins. They were named Fae Isabelle and Sylph Jean Delacour-Granger and they looked so much like Fleur that Hermione could not help but cry when she held them for the first time before raising her eyes to the sky.

"These are our daughters, luv. I am sure that God reunites those who loved before, but I need to live for them so wait a bit more mon amour"

Hermione raised them with all the love she had felt for their mother and the girls were surrounded by all the attention of their veela grandparents. The English witch talked about Fleur all the time and the girls grew knowing how intelligent and kind their deceased mother was.

They frequently visited Fleur's grave that was on the west side of the villa under the gentle shadow of a cherry tree that blossomed all year long. The twins got used to talking to their _maman_ grave and were frequently seen playing around the pinkish tree.

Just after the twins' graduation from Beauxbatons, they just studied one year in Hogwarts before getting homesick, Hermione disappeared. The veela searched for her everywhere, they sent owls and patronus to all their relatives and all came empty-handed.

Sensing that something was terribly wrong, the twins rushed towards the cherry tree and there she was. She looked so peaceful and a small smile graced her features. Falling pinkish leaves now covered her up to her waist while she rested on her side. Her right hand was resting on top of the pinkish marble of Fleur's tomb. This was a position that the twins were used to witness while growing up, so they just smiled at each other.

After shaking their _mum_ softly, the young adults frowned. Normally their mother would be up and apologizing by now but this time she just stayed there with her eyes closed. Feeling no pulse, a panicked Sylph sent a patronus to her grandmother Antoinette who rushed to check on the Gryffindor. Unfortunately, she was too late. Hermione's heart had stopped in her sleep, and now the English would finally reunite with her beloved.

They buried her by Fleur's side in a small ceremony and in her tombstone could be read a phrase that became her favorite after she heard Fleur whispering it right after the first time they had their first serious talk about their love and fears. That same phrase that she said the day her daughters were born and that she repeated every time her children asked about Fleur.

'Here Lies Hermione Granger, devoted mother, and dear friend'

'God reunites those who loved before'

* * *

**A/N: This is way out of my regular romantic fics, but I really wanted to write something different as a change of pace. I hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts in a review. **


End file.
